Steve's Eden
by Creeply
Summary: Steve has an awful life and wants something better. Then he wishes on a star and finds himself in an alien zoo. What nefarious purpose awaits him? One shot. Lemon. Hard smut.


**One shot. Review. Next thing up soon. Sorry if this is a little on the short side or a little on the long side.**

Steve Smith strained as he tried to pick up the suitcase. He made distressed little sounds until his large father walked over and effortlessly picked up the duffle bag before giving him a dissapointed shake of his head.  
"Wimp." He said offhandedly before he walked to the camp site. Steve sheepishly following after his dad. He didn't know why they wanted to go camping, camping sucked! There was no internet, everything was hot, the food sucked and they had no air conditioning and his friends were states away! All he had to entertain himself with was nature! And his mom and sister! That was it!

But for some reason Stan had insisted that the entire family go camping. Probably because he was so miserable at work that he had to make every one elses lives miserable as well. Steve didn't know why he kept that shitty job. Sure it paid for all of their very expensive lifestyles, but it was stressful...not to mention it meant that they had to deal with.

"Move it!" Roger the alien said in irritation as he pushed past Steve and knocked the nerd into the dirt causing the smallest family member to squeak out and cover his head instincitvely because he thought that the drunken pyscho might just attack him for fun. Roger did turn around and spit on him for a second but that was it.  
"Anyway hurry up Steve I want to soak my buns in that stream, catch a fish, catch a disease from the filthy water, call my buddies up and eat some mistletoe to just freak out." Roger said in irritation as Steve slowly and cautiously stood back up and followed behind the two tougher beings. He wished that he wasn't such a weakling, he wished that he wasn't so pathetic, but he was and they weren't. He felt like a real beta male, sure that wasn't an actual thing but his family was so warped and twisted that they all probably believed in it.

He got to the small campsite that they had set up and sighed in annoyance. It was a small patch of brown dirt in a circle in the middle of the woods in the middle of the USA in the middle of nowhere. Well there was a river...The trees covered most of the place from view and gave them a natural hidden place. A private slab for themselves. They had brought tents, a lot of food, a lot of booze and his blond bombshell of a mother had brought along a few books for her to read. (Not a lot of words but nice pictures, he loved the lady but she was sort of an idiot.) His sister Hayley was sitting in a hammock with a joint and was watching the river go by like it was a tv set. The river made a soothing white noise which Steve actually liked. He frowned and looked around the campsite.

"Where are the tents?" He asked his dad who smiled widely and turned to him.  
"That's the best part about roughing it son. The only shelter you need are the trees and the stars! The brisk mountain air which puts hairs on your chest and the soothing noises of nature to rock you to sleep. Not to mention I want a nap, and the girls won't do it. So you get to set them up for us!" Stan said clapping Steve's back before pushing three tents into his hands. Steve recognized the extra large one as belonging to his mom and dad, it could easily hold sixteen people and they filled it mostly with pillows and blow up mattresses. The silk one was Roger's which held a whopping twenty people and smelt like someone had sex and then died in it. And the final one was made out of hemp and smelt like weed and was clearly Hayley's.

"Uh...where am I going to sleep?" He asked nervously before Stan rolled his eyes and sat up from where he was lying in a hammock beside his daughter.  
"Uh the ground? Obviously? You need to toughed up Steve and the best way to do that is to stay outdoors all night in the cold and with the wolves near by. Just you know...don't die or anything." He said laying back down and closing his eyes in irritation at his weakling snot nosed sons questions. Steve frowned before sighing heavily and beginning to set up his parents tent.

He finally got to setting up Roger's tent, the alien was chatting on his cell phone before he turned to look down at Steve.  
"You could always sleep in my corner you know. I have a dog bed and everything. You would love it." Steve glowered at the rude alien before shaking his head.  
"Yeah I think I'm good. I'll stick with the cold and the nighttime."  
"Suit yourself." Roger replied before he began texting on his phone eagerly. Steve frowned and then nudged the aliens shoulder to catch his attention.  
"I just got to ask, why aren't you wearing a disguise? Like a woods man or a hunter or a rabbit or something?" Roger sighed and rolled his eyes in annoyance.  
"Because some friends that know I'm an alien are coming over. This is their spot actually. What you think that I would take us out into the middle of the woods because nature is fun? Nature sucks Steve. You see the burn marks right? That's their ship. I wanted to party with them. Total nerds, geek out and obsess over the dumbest fucking things. But they also have the best god damn booze in the galaxy. So win some lose some." Roger said as he continued to type.

Steve returned to setting up the tents. After all what else could he do? He wondered if Roger's friends would let him hang out with them for a bit? Sometimes he felt like he was more alien then man. That he did not fit into society and he was not sure that he wanted to. He felt a kick to his shins and looked up in annoyance.  
"Speaking of an Oedipus complex." Roger said pointing towards the tents that Steve had set up. Steve's eyes widened at what he saw. It was his mom striding out of her tent, shaking her long golden hair out and flipping it over her shoulder as she adjusted her bikini top. It was a string bikini and did little to leave anything to the imagination. It was a bright pink like her favorite dress and lacked the singular back triangle, so she just had some string flossing her ass cheeks. She smiled widely at Steve and waved to her son. She had such a super model body that it was ridiculous. Tits that were larger then her head but still plucky and firm and bounced, they sagged in the slightest sense that you could actually feel the weight and maturity behind them. Her butt was just as nice and just as large and jiggly. Her full red lips were parted in a grin as she twirled her way to the river and walked in, shivering slightly, her nipples becoming hardened and sticking out slightly. Steve licked his lips lustfully. He wished that he was more masculine, he wished that he wasn't her son, he wished that she would be willing to do naughty things to him.

Then he wished that his sister would join thier mom. She was already wearing her black one piece bathing suit. It hugged her frame and unfortunately squished down her massive tits that rivaled her mothers. Of course their mom had bigger hips because she had given birth twice and had never lost that baby weight, but that for some reason just made her more appealing to Steve, she did not have a single blemish on her body, neither fo them did. No wrinkles or freckles or warts or moles, just pure unblemished expanses of attractive lovely...suck worthy...

Steve wiped his mouth nervous because he had been drooling. He quickly returned to setting up the tents. It was the only thing that he was any good at after all.

* * *

Steve adjusted himself out on the cold hard dirt ground, he had put his glasses to the side and sighed in dissapointment. He had to set up the grill and prepare the food but his Dad cooked and took all the credit repeatedly yelling that he provided meat for his family and even began chanting alpha! Alpha! It was nuts! And on top of that he heard giggling from his parents tent. Of course they were doing it, although his Dad was getting shorter and fatter and grayer and had a bad heart and always seemed to say no to Francine, he still insisted that they screw when their kids were maybe six feet away and seperated by some fucking pieces of cloth.

Steve moaned and grabbed his underwear pillow for comfort, they didn't even bother to pack his pillow! Why was his family so incredibly fucked up! He just wanted this trip to be over so that he could go home and actually sleep in a real bed! And not have to listen to his mom and dad fucking not feet away from his head! He sighed and sat up, he gazed off into the night sky to try and find a star to grant a whish, sure it was childish but he had to do it, after all he had to believe in something. And he was willing to believe that a star might help.

He closed his eyes and wished away. He cracked his eyelids open and gasped as something began to fall from the sky, a shooting star was good luck right? Then he looked closer, put on his glasses and screamed as he stood up and scrambled away from the falling spaceship as it crashed where he had just been sleeping on the ground, a hatch opened up in the flying saucer and out stepped eighteen bright green aliens that were as tall as poles and as thin as paper. They had one massive large eye in the middle of their heads.

"Oh great. You must be Roger's friends...well I will go and get him then. Thanks for totally destroying where I was going to sleep. Because I don't have enough problems already." Steve said in annoyance as he wrapped a blanket around his body and walked to Roger's large fancy silk tent. Hayley was peeping out of her tent and rubbing her eyes. Stan and Francine were wandering out of their own tent wearing each others shirts, probably because it was the first thing that they had grabbed.  
"Steve? What's happening?" Francince inquired of her son as he walked past in irritation.  
"Roger, he invited some aliens to party. Because that's going to be great." He said in annoyance as he walked past his mom and dad and then his sister. Who for some reason insisted on sleeping in the buck, he walked past her lovely nude form and tried to block her from his sightline, god he hated how aroused he felt around her.

"Hey Steve? You sleep on some twigs or something? Cause it looks like one is in your pants." Steve looked towards where his sexy older sister was pointing and blushed furiously as he walked all the faster trying to adjust his small hard on. That was another thing that he hated, he was puny, utterly tiny. Also he hadn't jerked off for months because Stan had caught him one day and forbade it from happening in his house. Because it was Stan and he was nuts, and now Steve felt backed up.

He had a tiny dick and he was backed up to the gills with cum. He was not a very powerful person, in all way shape and form he was a loser, he was pathetic and he deserved to get his ass handed to him every single day. He sighed deeply as he knocked on the door to Roger's tent and waited until the drunked stoned alien stumbled out.  
"What the hell do you want? It's the middle of the night?" Roger complained before his eyes shifted to the aliens standing by their spaceship. Stan had walked over to talk to them and was being ignored which was greatly annoying the man.  
"Who the hell are these assholes?" Roger asked pointing towards the green aliens. Steve looked between his friend and the aliens in confusion.  
"Aren't they with you?"  
"Ugh not every alien knows each other Steve. They aren't the guys I called, these are the Zoobreedererssss. I called a group of partiers, these nerds just go around the universe abducting a few members of each species to preserve in a zoo thing or whatever. They are nerds. Everyone hates them because they mess with peoples minds and bodies in order to breed other sentient species for their own amausement. Also they kill alpha's because it is easier to mind wash betas." Roger said walking towards the greed monsters. The waddling grey alien reached one and tapped one of the drastically taller aliens on the leg catching its attention.

"Hey yeah excuse me, these guys are idiots could you please just go somewhere else this is called a vacation and you see-"The annoyed gray alien was tapped on the head by one of the others and fell over. Dead. The entire family held their breath until Stan screeched like a banshee and rushed the invaders. One of them casually raised their arm and tapped his forehead causing him to fall over as dead as Roger. Hayley, Francine and Steve stood there stunned just watching until the massive green cyclops turned its attention to them. The trio screamed and scattered in three different directions.

Steve went maybe six steps before he found that he couldn't move an inch. He was frozen in place. He couldn't struggle, he couldn't breathe. He saw that he was levitatiing and moving. His mom and sister were beside him, their eyes wide and their mouths open in shock and fear as they gazed at the monsters from outer space as they slowly and deliberately moved their quarry into their spaceship.

A bright light blinded them all as the spaceship shot up into the stars and left the ground far behind. Carrying its cargo to the heavens and leaving the dead Alpha male Stan Smith and his alien companion Roger for the bugs and the wildlife.

* * *

Steve opened his eyes and smacked his lips. He stood up and looked around himself, he would swear that it looked like he was in some sort of zoo exhibit. It was a very large zoo exhibit though and the only way that he could tell that anything fishy was going on was that there was a massive wall with a viewing window cut into it and a small platform and railing that allowed people to gaze over.

"Ugh." Someone moaned from beside him. He turned to the noise and a smile broke over his face.  
"Hayley!" He shouted running to his sister and eagerly hugging her for some sort of comfort. She wrapped her arms around her younger brother and squeezed him tight to her bare bossom.

"Oh Steve! I am so glad that you are okay. Where are we? And where's..."  
"KIds!" A voice shouted and the siblings looked up to a wide bright smile.  
"Mom!" They shouted excitedly and ran to their radiantly beautiful mothers arms. She hugged them tightly and the family shared the tender moment of comfort in each others arms before finally splitting apart and looking around themselves.  
"Where are we?" Hayley asked again before Francine chuckled.

"I think the proper question is when are we?" She said cockily only to be met with the blank unamuased stares of her children. She blushed in embarassment and giggled.  
"And where are our clothes?" Steve said covering his junk in embarassment as he looked up and down his mother and sisters mouth watering naked bodies. They looked down and gasped slapping their bare cunts and nipples before snapping their heads around looking for something to cover themselves with.  
"What did Roger say that these aliens do exactly? And why the hell would they take our clothes?" Hayley said in annoyance, she always hated zoo's they were mean to animals! And who could be mean to animals? The fact that she was on the other side of the glass only made her more furious.

"I think that he said something about zoo's? And animals?" Steve said cautiously as the trio walked through the fake forest, the trees were real and the enclosure was also pretty big, but they could see the walls. There was also a smaller entrance that would be perfect for a truck or something to drive through to show off the area. It was over six miles total, it was more like a safari park then an actual pen in a zoo.

Steve paused and sniffed the air. A pinkish mist oozed thickly over the naked family members, they began to cough and gasp as it got everywhere, in their mouths and nose, creeping into their lungs and down their backs, tangled in their hair and across their bellies. Steve blinked before realizing that he did not need his glasses anymore! He could see!

And his jaw dropped at the sight before him. Two beautiful nine foot tall godesses, with tits the size of people hung from their chests, their shoulders were wide yet dainty, their hips hung from their frames without an inch of flab or sag, they were round and soft looking like pillows. Pillows the size of the moon but pillows never the less, their legs were long and strong with small ankles and pointed little feet their hair had grown longer and flowed like rivers across their backs in great waves of gorgeous flower smelling fur.

Their stomachs were toned but still with a hint of a belly for child rearing. Steve gazed at them and he saw that they were gazing at him just as worshipfully. He looked down and moaned, he had abs! And biceps! And muscles! And balls the size of basketballs! With a cock the size of an anaconda! He licked his lips imaginaing them smashed to the strawberry colored doghnut sized nipples that sat on his sisters and mothers breasts.

Those were the last intelligent thoughts that he had, because something happened to his mind, something that made him...dumber...and hornier...and brutish...

"Pussy?" He huffed out before sniffing, he could smell two good pussies perfect for fucking and pumping his cum into. He wanted to breed the two women before him, the golden headed one and the raven headed one, he could not remember their names, all he knew was that they were his, he could not smell another potential male rival around him. This was his eden! His little harem stood holding hands before him, their eyes crossing and their heads cocking as if they were hearing something on the wind.

Then the black headed one that he had the impression that her name was HAYLEY(Although why did it matter anymore? It never mattered! She was sexy! She was sex! He wanted sex!) rubbed her thick luxurious unmarked thighs together and moaned in a high pitched whine as her eyes turned a bright pink and overflowed with lust, her tongue licked her lips and her pupils resembled hearts.

"Cock?" She asked nervously before dropping to all fours and crawling forwards pecking towards his slightly erect monster of a dick. "Cock!"

"Cock?" Francine said in confusion before joining the lovely woman, she wondered if they were related somehow, she could not remember a thing. All she knew was that sex was good and that she wanted all of the sex! She saw the black headed woman bobbing her head up and down on the dick that sat inbetween the young mans legs. She was good, her tongue was sticking out and she was humming loudly to get the mans dick nice and slathered with her lip juices. Her spit ran down her chin and over her big bouncy breasts. She did not seem to need air, all she needed was the tasty dick in her mouth. Francine watched entranced before she leaned forward and licked it tentatively. Her eyes lit up and she began to smother it with kisses, the balls too and the abs that sat wonderfully above them.

"Cock! Cock! Cockcockcockcockcock COOOOOOCCCCCK! She moaned out before repeating herself even faster. Steve moaned as he felt his monster sized testicles seize up, he needed to blow his load, but he knew that it would not be the largest load, that would be held back for the more important matter of depositing load after fertile load into their dripping wet pink pussies. He moaned and thrust his hips forwards and then out of the waiting puffy lips that had wrapped around them.

Within instants he was cumming long and hard and loudly. His cries of joy penetrating the other zoo exhibits of similiarly shaped sexually deviant beings. He gasped as his cum flew through the air and landed on the two women before him who gasped and began to eagerly open up their mouths and gulp down his cum as it flew over their tits and faces and landed in their hair and stained their bodies. They finally shivered and found themselves face to face, their tits on top of each other and Francine on top of her beautiful daughter who she could not remember. The two giggled before Francine leaned forward blushing heavily and pressed her lips against the eagerly waiting moaning lips of the younger woman beneath her. The two wrapped their arms around each other, squirming in happiness as their hair and the cum of the young backed up man before them mixed. They could taste the others tongue and the cum and spit that mixed within each others hot eager pressing mouths.

They moaned and began to gradually hump slowly and softly against the other, rubbing their pussy lips against the other for the barest level of relaxation. Their clits clicked and their teeth merged. They moaned as they felt a fire burning in their loins. Steve moaned as he witnessed the jiggling booby flesh press together and the large ass shake and wiggle before him. He gripped Francine's soft rear and gave it a powerful squeeze before authoratatively taking a hold of her and sliding his cock into her most precious and private of places. She tossed her golden head back as her son rammed into her.

Well her lover now. She wanted this creature that was driven by sheer lust and emotion to control her forever! She could not imagine a life where it did not take charge of her and screw her into a screaming squirming mess every second of every day!

She huffed and panted in pleasure as the beast jabbed itself into her, stirring her pussy around eagerly. Forcing her to bounce backwards instinctively so that her entire body would not break from his cock sliding in and out of her, faster and faster causing her to groan and then bite at the air like a lioness, her mane protecting her back and neck from his racking claws. She gasped as she felt a pair of lips wrap around her puffy nipples and smiled lovingly down at her secondary mate who had been so important in clearing her head momentariliy earlier and giving her a little bit of relief. The black haired woman was sucking on her nipples and moved her fingers down to play with the massive shaft, the enormous smacking balls and the clit that clung so tightly to the shaft that was ravaging her.

Francine orgasmed all across the two and felt him slam even further into her, she felt a small bump poke against Hayley, his cock, it was pushing her belly out with every jab into her! Francine howled again as he filled her in a way that no human could ever possibly fill another. Steve gasped and panted, he was so close to cumming, he had enough cum to fill them both up to the brim!

But he wanted to try the other pussy as well. While the blondes ass felt fine and natural in his hands, as if it were made for them or vice versa...he walso wanted to see how the black headed girl held up. He slide out of the gold, gripped the hips of the black haired beauty and shoved his cock completely into her. While her dick sucking skills were fantastic Steve noticed that the blonde headed Francine (Why was he still thinking about their names? They were breeding stock!) Was definitely tighter and seemed to ride him harder, pushing back as he slammed into her. But the black haired Hayley was a little more focused on the tinier details, like playing with his balls and her cunt and the outsides of the fucked stupid blonde who was laying across her daughter and panting heavily. Her butt quivering with every breath.

Steve could fell his orgasm rising, it was bellowing against him, growing and aching and pulsing. He finally screamed as he shot his cum deep within the womb of the black haired woman. Wad after sticky wad slapped itself into Hayley, growing her belly and stretching her womb before exploding out of her. He pulled out, his cock still spewing angriliy, he then slapped into his own mother and began to ride her all the harder until she was a nervous twitching wreck and filled with his cum. He pulled out his fire hose like dick still spewing angriliy! He had to grip it and aim it at the two sluts as they scooped it from the ground and cupped their breasts to fill the caverns between their breasts with his hot sticky white jizz juice.

The three lovers fell panting. Steve's dick still hard as steel and he just needed a minute before he was ready for the next round.

* * *

The gas was scientifically advanced and had strange affects on the lovers. They now were like well oiled machines, wake up and screw, have food and screw, hunt the meat that was released into their cage and screw, wash and screw, walk in front of the screens and the adoring public and screw, have dinner and screw then go to sleep and screw.

They also seemed to be procreating faster. They had lost all sense of time and most sense of space. They felt as if they only knew this wonderful land of sex and wilderness and love making.

Francine and Hayley grew round with children and began to plop them out. More and more, seemingly without break. The aliens watched as the loving family made love even when the mothers were round with offspring and were nursing. A few looked at the former planet of Earth, time passed differently in space, and while for the family only a year had passed or aproximately that amount of time. Humanity had risen, fallen, destroyed their planet and now it was starting to recover. And it was time to start the reintroduction project.

The spaceship landed and the large family filed out. Hayley and Francine, their bellies heavy with Steve's love children helped each other along as the naked lovers waddled out, babies in their arms, in their bellies and holding onto their legs. The three walked a little ways from the spaceship. The place where they were was vaguely familiar, like a dream.

They turned to hoot unknowingly at the aliens when the zoo keepers sprayed them with the remember time gas. It would return their basic cognitive functions to them and their memories but leave their bodies. Steve blinked, and then the memories came back, and then the morals, and then the screaming.

He looked at his mom and sister, then at his many offspring who were wandering around the new planet sized exhibit that they would call home. And then at the others. Hayley and Francine looked at Steve and their mouths dropped open in shock and amazement.

"Oh yes! Oh God! Oh yes Honey! Please keep on fucking mommy just like that!" Francine shouted unafraid that anyone would hear her, after all they were the last humans on the planet, she might as well have some fun. Steve spanked her big sweaty ass and caused her to moan, her lactating breasts bounced with pleasure from every thrust, her mouth was open and she was cupping her large belly, the triplets were stirring as their daddy fucked their blonde slut mommy. Francine's eyes rolled into her head and she bit her lip in joy as she spasmed around her sons thick meat rod.

It was a year after regaining her memories and they had been busy building a house, raising their offspring and fucking like they had never fucked before! Sure being mindless cave people bent on breeding was hot, but being a mom/son/daughter trio? That was on an entirely different level! She moaned and squeezed her tits, splashing Hayley where she was sitting on Steve's face, Steve licked Hayley's cum filled cunt, he had been fucking his pregnant sister nonstop just a little while earlier.

"Hey! Watch it!" Hayley complained as she blocked her baby where it was feeding from her mothers milk rockets. Hayley moaned and bit her lip shivering as Steve's tongue assaulted her pussy like mad, she like her mother had also fallen happily into this new lifestyle, they were strange and deviant and perverts...but who cared? They were the last humans alive!

She howled to the trees above them where their tree houses were. The two mothers crawled off of their son and brother and cuddled next to him, Hayley's baby laying across her breasts and still stubbornly suckling. Steve smiled happily as he looked between his two lovers.

"Remember to check the traps today." Francine told her son with a smile and a kiss.  
"And rub my back too when you get a chance." Hayley demanded of her little 'hung like a big bull stud' brother.  
"Of course. Sure." Steve said standing and cracking his back. He heard giggling from the bed and turned to see the two making out sloppily and squeezing each others tits while rubbing their pregnant bellies together.  
"Oh and don't forget that we love you...Daddy..."They sang out together as Steve left to start his day.

 **Review. Next thing up soon. Sorry if this was a little on the short side or a little on the long side. This is a one shot.**


End file.
